heroic_2008_grievousfandomcom-20200214-history
Berserk
goes berserk after transforming with the Gungnir for the first time. ]] The term Berserk (暴走 Bōsō) is used to describe the relic on one's body manifesting itself in much more powerful way. There is currently two ways to go berserk: a failed Ignite Module attempt, or being fused with a relic and their emotions going mad, which causes the relic to gain power and overload their body turning them into a mutant monster. Usage The first episode that featured a user going berserk was at the end Episode 1 in Season 1 where Hibiki's transformation had changed the way her body worked, turning it into a actual Symphogear system on the inside and overpowering her, causing her to go berserk. In Season 1 Episode 3 Hibiki's emotions had gone completely out of control, and caused the relic inside her to gain power. In Season 1, Episode 5 she went berserk once again due to being overwhelmed by the power of the complete Relic Durandal when she grabbed it. In Season 1, Episode 12, her grief at Chris dying and anger at Finé calling Chris's sacrifice worthless caused her to enter a full berserk mode. In Season 1, Episode 13, she briefly entered the berserk state again due to the Durandal's power, but hearing her friends calling out to her allowed her to overcome the berserk state. In Season 2, Episode 5, Hibiki started to flash from normal to berserk when preforming the S2CA Tri-Burst. In Season 2, Episode 6, the shock and pain of the Nephilim biting off Hibiki's arm caused her to enter the berserk state one last time. The only other time a user went berserk was when Maria failed her Ignite Module in Season 3 Episode 7. Once the person has fully gone berserk, she gains a huge power boost and defence upgrade and a speed boost which is beyond a normal candidate, also a intense lust for death. She seems to lose almost all grip on reality, with only one thought in her mind: "kill". Sometimes going berserk can help out in a situation, but either way the results are almost always disastrous. For instance, when Hibiki went berserk at the beginning of Episode 12 of Season 1, she was able to fight Finé efficiently, but almost killed Tsubasa. Although, when she went berserk in G, she actually killed the Nephilim and gained her arm back, so not all was lost. coming very close to going berserk as she tries to control the Ignite Module. ]] Ignite Module can actually raise a person's power levels of that of berserk. If the person can't control the Ignite, she can possibly go berserk (as in Maria's case). Appearance goes berserk after failing to activate the Ignite Module.]] A berserk person's appearance is not unlike that of a monster. She gains red eyes, fangs, claws, and a dark red-black body. The person then proceeds to destroy whatever triggered the stage or the closest living thing. After their power levels go down, the user is bathed in heavenly light and turns back to their original self. She usually looks battered, tired, or confused. Users Who Went Berserk *Hibiki Tachibana — Went berserk due to the high levels of emotion overpowering her relic. *Maria Cadenzavna Eve — A failed Ignite Module gives her this ability for a short period of time. Trivia *Hibiki was able to keep some sort of conscious, as she cried when Tsubasa was about to sacrifice herself to destroy the Kadingir. *The berserk state looks similar to a Jinchūriki when they enters their Version 2 stage in the Naruto series. *Tsubasa, Chris, Shirabe, and Kirika almost went berserk when trying the Ignite Module out for the first time. Only Tsubasa, Chris and Maria (on her second try) were close enough to almost turn completely berserk.